


Even

by knilttehr



Series: Bro [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fiction, High School, Internalised Homophobia, M/M, Smut, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knilttehr/pseuds/knilttehr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link continues to battle with his emotions about their "arrangement".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even

Link knew he was edging on borderline insanity. There had been an overwhelming sense of darkness settling within him over the weeks since the night of his soccer game, and it was growing significantly harder to suppress as his relationship with his best friend lay open to destruction with every touch. He felt as though he'd swallowed a stone. He turned to pleasuring himself with Rhett's beautiful, wet mouth in order to savour a few minutes of bliss during his internal disaster. It shouldn't have been this easy. Rhett shouldn't have made it this easy for him. He couldn't even fully comprehend what was happening to him. He knew this was a mistake. He almost hoped Rhett knew, too. But he'd let his feelings get to the better of him, allowed them to blow everything out of proportion. Made things worse than they needed to be. God, had Link always been this stupid? And destroying...whatever _it_ was by reinforcing it, letting it happen again and again?

It wasn't Link's fault that he couldn't help but feel immensely aroused every time he'd been with Rhett, whether at school or in one of their rooms sucking the other off, thoughts of the last time he'd been with him, doing _that_ with the other. Thinking about the next chance he'd have to be with him again. What Rhett could do to him. Link could feel his brain rewiring, wanting to believe this wasn't as fucked up as it was. He wished he could regret the night of his soccer game, wished he hadn't gone after Rhett after his game, wished he hadn't so urgently needed to tell him how he felt that night of any other night, wished he hadn't planned it for weeks since the first night at that party. Instead finding Rhett whimpering and jerking off on the ground, whispering _his name_ to the air. He watched him lose himself with just his hand and Link's name on his lips. What else could have been done? The logical part of Link's brain yelled at him to walk away and forget it ever happened. The stupid, impulsive part yelled at him to get down on the floor and take what he wanted from him. But what Link wanted was for Rhett to push him away and tell him what an abomination he was for wanting this. But Rhett was just as stupid as he was. Just as sinful as he was. They weren't allowed to define this, they weren't allowed to want this. Link's decision to blame it all on Amber was a cheap attempt at fixing what he'd already broken when he let Rhett fuck his hands and mouth. But it was plausible. For now. He wasn't all surprised that Rhett was more than eager to help Link out when he had asked. Some friendly gesture. Link was greedy. It wasn't fair on Rhett that he'd manipulated him like this. Rhett didn't need to know. But Rhett would be able to see right through him if he wasn't careful. Link didn't deserve any of this.

He closed his eyes and swallowed hard, trying to reel his mind back to reality, back to the hard wall against his back and head, back to the large man in front of him, teasing his cock with his mouth in an intense passion that neither of them commented on or even wanted to acknowledge. He moaned quietly beneath his breath, caressing Rhett's neck as he moved his mouth around the length of him, licking and teasing everywhere that felt right. Rhett was swirling his tongue over the head of Link's cock with a confident speed, paying extra attention to what techniques made Link squirm. It was as if Rhett was born to do this. Link growled and tears pooled in his eyes, wanting to come already, amazed by how quickly Rhett was able to get him there. He pulled on Rhett's hair, and he eased off slowly, yearning.

Rhett rose his eyebrows in question, leaning back on his heels while he stared up at his friend.

"Everything okay?" Rhett asked sweetly, and Link's stomach turned, feeling the stone-like heaviness he'd grown accustomed to return to him. He grinned half heartedly before turning away and moving to sit on his bed.

"Yeah. I'm good." he cleared his throat. "Just. Your mouth. Gimme a minute."

Rhett wiped his mouth with his hand before clambering to his feet, allowing himself to stretch before he was to return his mouth to Link, an illusion of composure in his stance as he paced Link's bedroom. Though, he hadn't tried to hide the fact that he was hard, unlike the first few times they'd done this and he'd tried to sprint from Link's presence to cover himself.

He sat down beside Link and rubbed himself through his jeans, entertaining himself for now as Link paced his breathing, staring at him roll his eyes into his head as he cupped himself through the thick fabric. Link felt his cock twitch as he stared, wanting to pull down Rhett's pants and let him fuck his mouth till he was screaming. When did he let himself turn into this? How had he let himself get so affected and tortured by images of his best friend giving and receiving pleasure? He wanted so badly to let things go a little further. Take another step. He wanted to come with him. A line they hadn't crossed, hadn't thought about as a possibility. Taking turns with each other, never together. It was better that way, safer. But Link's mind was in his dick right now, and he needed it.

He closed his hand over Rhett's careful one that moved over his hard on, palming him carefully.  
"Oh...you don't have to." Rhett murmured, curling the hand he had on himself around Link's wrist, persistent to stop him.

"Mhmm." Link nodded, ignoring Rhett and shoving his hand away. He swiftly and roughly pulled his pants open, reaching in and cupping his length outside his underwear. Rhett inhaled sharply and assisted Link in removing his jeans and underwear, holding back the urge to rock his hips against Link's hand. Rhett felt the air hit him and a warm hand following it eagerly, and he moaned. Looking into his friends eyes, he struggled to speak.

"You can...shit, _Link_." He tried to pull away from Link's grip, but the friction caused him to thrust forward quickly, leaving Link smirking beside him. Oh, how he wanted to be a good friend for Link. So, so badly.

Link released his hand, his stare unmoving from Rhett's eyes, bringing it up to his mouth. Rhett sighed in relief and moved quickly to wrap his hands around Link, stopping abruptly when Link flicked a tongue over his own hand. He licked it carefully, from the inside of his wrist to the tip of his middle finger, maintaining eye contact as Rhett's eyes bugged out. He sucked his fingers sensually, dragging them between his teeth one at a time before moving to suck over his palm, his eyes fluttering close as he did. He felt _sexy_ , and the way Rhett was staring at him...Gosh. Rhett's mouth hanging open slightly as he watched, not particularly caring if he shared too much with his gaze. This was fucking _hot_. Link fucked his mouth with his own fingers, imagining it was Rhett he was sucking, pulling his hand away reluctantly after a few moments. Rhett exhaled as he did, not remembering when he had begun holding his breath. Link kept his gaze as he held Rhett's cock in his hand now with a new slipperiness, moving slowly, slowly, as he slicked him up. Squeezing the hard meat of him carefully.

"Gimme your hand." Link said calmly, reaching for Rhett's with his free one. Smiling when he grasped it and pulled it toward his own cock. Gripping himself with Rhett's hand and pulling away, letting Rhett do the work now, groaning when he began pumping him with a fierce passion. His heart pounded in his chest knowing that Rhett was allowing this to happen. The fire in his eyes. This was so fucked up. But Link loved it. The pleasure seemed to be the only thing that made sense. Even if it didn't.

"It's quicker..." Link trailed off, not wanting to explain himself, he didn't need to explain himself. He wanted to come, and he wanted Rhett. And Rhett wanted...he shut his eyes, trying to block out his thoughts, caressing Rhett in his hands. Rhett groaned as Link twisted his wrist around his length, swiping his thumb over the tip of his cock that had already begun leaking heavily with precome. Rhett squeezed Link a little tighter as pleasure washed over him, losing himself for a little bit. Why did it feel so _good_.

"Gosh, Link. I'm."

"Me too." Link breathed. Shifting his hips to meet Rhett's strokes, warmth bubbling in his lower abdomen. He winced slightly, holding back his orgasm for a little while longer. Wanting to wait for Rhett. He picked up his speed, his hand now a fast blur over Rhett's erection, and Rhett squeaked, lolling his head about as his inner thighs twitched with need.

"Come on. Come on, Rhett." Link begged, thrusting himself harder into Rhett's palm, his dick jumping as Rhett cried out, long white streams spurting all over his stomach and Link's hand and chest, slumping heavily against the brunette as his orgasm took over him. Link gasped at Rhett's weight against him, sending him over the edge, rutting up against the hand that was trapped under Rhett's belly, feeling the feathery hairs tickle him as he rode out his pleasure. Rhett's heavy presence had lifted from him as he came down from his high, still spasming with pleasure with his hand was still on him, a quiet groan of protest leaving his lips at the loss of weight. He wanted to pull Rhett back against his chest and hold him...or at least keep him around for round 2. But they weren't like that. Get in, get off, get out. Link knew it like a mantra, trying to teach himself as he lost his sense of mind in Rhett, wanting more and more from him, too afraid to speak or act on his quiet desires.

"That was..." Rhett breathed, watching Link as he squeezed the last drops of come from him, his eyes in the back of his head as the last shocks of pleasure left him. Link exhaled loudly when Rhett pulled his hand away from him, now staring at him, staring at his and Rhett's come that splattered against his stomach and chest and he _blushed_.

"Oh Gosh. Sorry, I.." Link winced, sitting up to clean the mess he'd made. "I can..." Carefully he brought a hand up and swiped the drying come away with his thumb, realising he was smearing it rather than cleaning it. Rhett chuckled slightly before shaking his head, his stare hungry at Link's torso, darting his eyes between...something.

"Ah..it's okay." he mumbled, pushing Link's hand away from him. "I got you too. We're even."

Link stared down at himself, at Rhett's come that was painted against his chest and he swallowed thickly. The intimacy of it all was too much.

Link laughed harshly. "Even."

They sat quietly for a while, glancing briefly at the other before averting their gazes with small smiles on their lips, a buzzing hum in the air of contentment, happiness. Love.

"I gotta go, ah, Amber's mom is driving us to the movies in about an hour to see...some chick flick, I dunno." Rhett said painfully. Link's jaw clenched at the sound of Amber's name. He wasn't entitled to feel...what, jealous, of her. It wasn't fair to Rhett. It wasn't fair to himself. He knew the reality was that this...their whole ordeal of mess was never going to truly be reality. Not in this town. Not in this world.

"Okay, bud." Link sighed. "I'll let you clean up first, then."

Rhett smiled at him weakly, a broken glimmer in his eye. Link wouldn't question it. He knew what it meant.

"Thank you."

Link watched Rhett as he fumbled around his room, gathering his clothes and shutting and locking the door of the bathroom behind him. He gathered himself too, wiping down his torso with his bed sheets, deciding it was time he'd changed them anyway. The distinct sound of Rhett shuffling about behind the closed door made his palms sweaty and he tried to fight it. _I can't let this go on anymore._

Rhett appeared again, dressed but still a little disheveled, and Link hated to admit that it was kind of hot. He'd done that to him. He broke him down in a way nobody else could. Amber didn't deserve a man like Rhett. She didn't know what was good for him. Not like Link did.

Link mentally cursed himself for his thoughts, knowing he was wrong, realising he'd been staring at Rhett's figure for probably too long now. Rhett smirked at him.

"Who knows," Rhett began, walking slowly to exit Link's room. "Depending on how it all goes down with Amber tonight, I might be back later." He turned his head over his shoulder, smiling at Link who stared at him hard, winking quickly at him before shutting his door with him on the other side. Link gasped, shocked, turned on, afraid. He listened carefully to the sound of Rhett's heavy steps travel through his house, down the stairs and the shutting of his front door. He moved quickly to watch Rhett through his bedroom window, the other man entering his car and driving away.

With Rhett gone, he grasped his cock firmly in his hand that begun to grow eagerly again in his arousal. He shut his eyes tight, stroking himself firmly, with Rhett's face in his mind and his name on his lips. As his orgasm approached quickly and he came hard again, he knew he wouldn't be able to end this. He was too far gone. But he needed to do something, say something. And soon.

He wasn't going to lose this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and update this more frequently...I dunno. Who knows. Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
